lego_batman_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
The Joker is one of the most known and greatest enemies of Batman, he is mostly known as Batman's arch enemy. LEGO.com Description The Laughing Lunatic. The Clown Prince of Crime. Batman’s greatest enemy. That’s how The Joker sees himself. With his white skin, green hair and constant grin, this villain has made it his life’s goal to cure Gotham City’s all-so-serious grimness and gloom. He might break the law, but he really just wants to make people smile…and to rule the city…and to get Batman to finally admit that he is his greatest enemy. Is that too much for a super-villain to ask? Biography Origin Joker's origin and original name remain a mystery with some of his origin backgrounds saying that his name was Jack Napier. In his most believed story, Joker was once a member of the Red Hood Gang, although whether he was the leader or just a patsy is left unknown. As the Red Hood, Joker came into conflict with Batman during a fight in the Ace Chemicals Plant where either willingly or by accident, Joker plummeted into a vat of chemicals which bleached Joker's skin white and dyed his hair green. After the accident Jack became a psychotic super criminal calling himself the Joker and he started inciting acts of chaos and dark comedy throughout Gotham City while also becoming obsessed with Joker and convinced that they are arch enemies. After the day there he was brought to the Arkham Asylum by Batman, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum got a comand to take care of The Joker and try to "cure him", but instaed of doing her job she was falling in love with him, so she helped him and for other prisoners to escape, and thats how she became the Joker's Partner: Harley Quinn. Weapons and Gear Harpoon Gun The Harpoon Gun, is one of the most known weapons that used by the Joker, when you first trying to shoot someone with it a red flag with the word "BANG!" on it pulled out, but once you are trying to shoot someone with it again the flag itself is pulled out on an harpoon. Vehicles Notorious Lowrider Trivia * Two alternate movie versions of the Joker are briefly referenced by the airplane pilot when he mentions two of Joker's failed schemes, those being ,"The one with the parade and the prince music" and "the thing with the two boats". These being references to Jack Nicholson's Joker in the 1989 Tim Burton Batman where Joker lured Gothamites to a parade by giving away thousands of dollars in blood money only to release lethal laughing gas from the parade's balloons, and Heath Ledger's Joker portrayal from Christopher Nolan's the Dark Knight where Joker placed a bomb on two boats in Gotham harbour with one being filled with BlackGate prisoners and the other with Gotham citizens, Joker then told them that if one boat didn't use a remote to detonate the other boat that both of the boats would explode. Both of this schemes were foiled by Batman Sets *70900 Joker Balloon Escape *70906 Notorious Lowrider (no coat) *70908 Scuttler *70912 Arkham Asylum (Jail Uniform) *71017 Collectible Minifigures (Jail Unifrom) Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters Category:2017 Category:Antagonists Category:Rogue Gallery